Gamorr/Leyendas
Gamorr era un planeta agrario situado en el sistema Opoku de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Era el planeta natal de los gamorreanos, una especia porcina inteligente. Su terreno variado comprendía desde tundras congeladas hasta profundos bosques, y era considerado bastante agradable por los extranjeros. Sin embargo, se recomendaba fuertemente no visitar Gamorr debido al feroz estilo de vida de la sangrienta y salvaje guerra combatida constantemente entre los clanes Gamorreanos rivales. También se encontraban prominentes champiñones en Gamorr, al igual que los árboles nativos coolsap. Descripción thumb|left|El paisaje Gamorreano. Gamorr ocupaba la tercera orbita de la estrella Opoku del sistema Opoku, el cual estaba situado en el sector Galov en la región de los Territorios del Borde Exterior de la galaxia. También estaba dentro de la región conocido como El Corte y se encontraba situado en la Ruta Comercial Triellus, una hiperruta que conectaba a Arami y Lyran. Gamorr era un mundo terrestre con un diámetro de 15.520 kilómetros y era orbitado por dos lunas. Su día duraba 28 horas estándar y su año contaba de 380 días locales. Presentaba una atmósfera respirable, una hidrosfera moderada, un clima templado y una gravedad estándar. El agua libre en la atmósfera de Gamorr era levemente alta, y como resultado, el clima severo y las selvas tropicales eran comunes en el planeta. El terreno de Gamorr estaba compuesto por tundras heladas en el norte y mares interiores ecuatoriales, así como de bosques caducifolios, montañas, selvas, hongos, llanuras congeladas y pantanos. Wugguh era un continente de Gamorr. Los bosques y selvas de Gamorr cubrían un alto porcentaje de su masa terrestre, a menudo sobre-creciendo las zonas montañosas, y se jactaban de una variedad diversa de flora y fauna. Los bosques Gamorreanos eran típicamente densos y húmedos, con árboles de madera dura que proporcionaban refugio para los hongos que vivían en los oscuros suelos del bosque. Los Snoruuks, hongos móviles que se deslizaban colectivamente por los suelos de los bosques, eran nativos de Gamorr, y los tallos de algark producían un hongo peligroso encontrado en los bosques profundos. No se sabe si los animales de más de un metro de largo o de ancho habitaban los bosques, pero en los niveles superiores se podían encontrar animales más pequeños, incluyendo aves, roedores y primates. Morrts y dwoobs se encontraban entre los animales de Gamorr, así como los quizzers, que vivían en los bosques de Gamorr. Las bestias de vigilancia eran otra especie originaria de Gamorr. Pudieron haber existido animales más grandes en Gamorr en algún momento antes de que fueran cazados hasta la extinción por los gamorreanos. Gamorr tenía un sistema de clanes basado en un gobierno feudal. Siendo un mundo agrícola preindustrial, era en gran parte autosuficiente y sus habitantes comerciaban poco con otros mundos. Sin embargo, se exportaban mercenarios y esclavos y se importaban alimentos, tecnologías y armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Los mercenarios originarios de Gamorr eran considerados como algunos de los más violentos de la galaxia. Los Gamorreanos no pudieron evitar que los Hutts visitaran Gamorr y obligaran a los nativos a trabajar en la servidumbre. Las piezas desguazadas que provenían de las armas, vehículos y equipos de los mercenarios se acumulaban en los pantanos y basureros de Gamorr. Historia thumb|left|Otra vista de Gamorr. La historia de Gamorr se caracterizó por la guerra y la violencia, con conflictos tan numerosos que casi ningún historiador, aparte de los Gamorreanos, pudo comprenderlos genuinamente. La primera nave mercante que aterrizó en Gamorr causó una disputa entre cinco clanes Gamorreanos, que lucharon por el derecho de acercarse a la nave. Después de dos días de combate, los Gamorreanos victoriosos destruyeron la nave. Este incidente fue seguido por seis acontecimientos similares, por lo que los comerciantes enviaron una nave pesadamente armada con órdenes de capturar a un número de Gamorreanos. La región del espacio circundante a Gamorr fue explorada durante el período entre el 5.000 y el 4.000 ABY. Gamorr había recibido visitantes muchas veces durante la época de la Gran Guerra Sith, y los primeros seres humanos que llegaron a Gamorr esclavizaron un gran número de la población nativa. Durante la Gran Guerra Sith, Gamorr fue considerado como un mundo ocupado por los Sith. La República Galáctica expulsó posteriormente a las fuerzas Sith de Gamorr, y el planeta volvió a un estado de aislamiento primitivo que continuó hasta después de la Guerra Civil Jedi. Los Mandalorianos evitaron Gamorr, pero fue absorbido por el Imperio Sith de Darth Revan, y durante las Guerras Oscuras, el planeta cayó bajo el dominio de casi una docena de señores de la guerra Sith en varias ocasiones. Durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, una academia Sith se encontraba en Gamorr, que se ubicaba dentro del Espacio Hutt y el espacio controlado por los Sith. Mientras que la República Galáctica ignoró Gamorr durante las Guerras Clon debido a la naturaleza primitiva de sus habitantes, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes prestó especial atención al planeta, transportando a miles de Gamorreanos fuera de su mundo y utilizándolos como mercenarios. Aunque una serie de pequeñas batallas espaciales se libraron en sistemas cercanos, la superficie de Gamorr nunca fue lugar de un conflicto durante la guerra. Gamorr estuvo dentro del Espacio Hutt durante las Guerras Clon, pero hacia el 14 ABY, las fronteras de la región se habían desplazado, dejando a Gamorr fuera del Espacio Hutt. Los intentos del Imperio Galáctico de civilizar Gamorr resultaron ser un fracaso, con los representantes Imperiales quedándose en un pequeño número de puertos comerciales fortificados. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, el Espacio Hutt fue atacado por los invasores. Muchos Hutts huyeron a Rodia, Tatooine y Gamorr. Gamorr permaneció prácticamente inalterado durante el ascenso y la caída de los poderes galácticos hasta por la época del Imperio de Darth Krayt, el cual interfirió poco en los asuntos de Gamorr debido a la dificultad de convencer a los nobles y a los burócratas de que se trasladaran al planeta. En el 137 DBY, Gamorr estaba dentro de la región del espacio conocido como las Dependencias Hutt. Habitantes thumb|left|Un Gamorreano de Gamorr. La población de Gamorr de 500 millones consistía enteramente de Gamorreanos, una especie porcina inteligente nativa del planeta, y las guerras incesantes, luchadas por los clanes Gamorreanos, le trajera una fama al planeta. Mientras que la mayoría de los Gamorreanos que salían de Gamorr lo hacían como esclavos, otros encontraban empleo como guardaespaldas, mercenarios, y soldados profesionales en otra parte de la Galaxia, y algunos emigrantes eran simplemente inusualmente inteligentes. El lenguaje Gamorreano y el Básico se hablaba en Gamorr. Gamorr poseía una sola colonia, en el cercano planeta Pzob. Lugares thumb|Una Fortaleza en Gamorr. Gamorr contaba con al menos un espaciopuerto-un campo de aterrizaje- y carecía de una ciudad capital. Los clanes más poderosos y prestigiosos del planeta controlaban una docena de grandes fortalezas, que parecían municipios. A veces los comerciantes extranjeros hacían negocios con los nativos en tales asentamientos. La Estación Jugsmuk, un campo de aterrizaje con un grupo de bases prefabricadas junto al Clan Jugsmuk, era un puerto importante en Gamorr. Cerca del 1.002 ABY, la Hermandad de la Oscuridad operó una academia Sith en el planeta que se especializaba en el entrenamiento de Guerreros y Merodeadores Sith. Gamorr era también un lugar de carreras de vainas; los evento fueron hechos por los Hutts. Un evento de las carreras de vainas estaba situado en las ruinas de la antigua ciudadela Gamorreana Carnuss Gorguul. Bajo el régimen del Imperio Galáctico, fue el lugar de un desastre del SAIN. Sin embargo, el planeta nunca estuvo gobernado por un gobierno, y permaneció independiente después de la caída del Imperio Galáctico. Entre bastidores El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion erróneamente pone a Gamorr en el sector Dufilvan (una errata del verdadero sector Dufilvian), localizado en el Borde Medio. Apariciones *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' Fuentes *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' * *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 20'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 6'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' }} Categoría:Lugares de Gamorr Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Infinito Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Planetas con atmósfera Tipo I